The unlikely pair
by Whitefox209
Summary: Crona isn't really used to talking with girls. And this is really starting too tick off Eruka. How can she work with someone whose too nervous to talk to her and has a weird violent creature coming out his back. She makes a goal to make Crona stop his fidgeting. I don't own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater or any Characters. **

Chapter 1 : The meeting

"I can't believe she called me at three in the morning for a stupid meeting, ribbit", yelled Eruka. "This better be important or I swear!" the witch then stopped herself thinking (Or what? Quite ha, Medusa has me on a short leash with these snakes inside me.) At that moment her watch started beeping, "Oh no I'm going to be late."

When Eruka got to the meeting place (which was an old factory) she saw Crona by the front entrance. "Crona what are you doing out here" Eruka called out to him. "Lady Medusa wanted me to wait out here for you," muttered Crona while looking at the ground. "Crona what's wrong? You look tense ribbit," asked Eruka as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how to deal with talking to girls," Crona said now shanking because he was being touched by a girl. Before Eruka could say another word, Medusa came bursting out the front doors.

"Good you're here Eruka," she said with a cold smile. Now both Eruka and Crona were shanking in their shoes. "Ye-yes ju-just liked you asked" was all Eruka could muster out. Medusa loved to see how scared Eruka was of her. Medusa said with a soft creepy tone, "I have a mission for both you and Crona." Crona and Eruka both looked at each other thinking what mission could she have for us? Medusa then gestured for them to follow her. She then continued to explain their mission, "Someone in South Africa is collecting human souls." She then turned towards the two, "and I want you two to go and collect these souls. Crona you are of course are going eat these souls to become stronger. Eruka you are to back him up just in case the DWMA show up. Understood?" Eruka nodded her head.

"Good you both leave for the mission at noon." Medusa then walked out the back doors. Ragnarok popped out of Crona's spine shouting, "forget noon lets go now come on Crona get moving." He was now pulling on Crona's hair. Eruka didn't like the idea of working with Ragnarok. But Medusa said she had too and the fact that she was too tired to even care made it somewhat ok. As she started walking towards the exit Ragnarok yelled, "Where do you think you're going?"

Eruka just looked at him and said "I'm going back to bed." Ragnarok was now yelling his head off "no we're going now I want those souls." Eruka yelled back "well I need my beauty sleep ribbit." Ragnarok burst out laughing said, "What beauty sleep? You're ugly as hell. Ha-ha right Crona?" Crona was now blushing and didn't say anything. "Right Crona?" repeated Ragnarok. Crona only said "I don't know how to deal with this." Ragnarok was now furious and started punching Crona and yelling at him. Ragnarok was so mad that he didn't even notice Eruka walk out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A plane leaves for South Africa and two people are aboard this aircraft sitting and waiting to land. Their names are Eruka and Crona. Eruka keeps moving in her seat. "Man it's so boring on this thing," she mumbled to herself. "Why couldn't we ride first class? That way we could've been watching a movie." She could've texted the Mizune sisters but she didn't have international coverage on her phone. She looked over to Crona who was in a ball position listening to his mp3 player. She needed someone to talk to so she poked him. He didn't notice her poke him, so she did it repeatedly. He still didn't notice so she started shaking him. Crona now scared as hell looked straight into Eruka's eyes.

"Finally I got your attention" sighed Eruka. "I know you don't like talking to girls but can we talk for a bit" Crona's eyes were still wide open and he muttered, "I don't know how to deal with that." Eruka sighed some more and let go of Crona. Then someone tapped Eruka's shoulder. Eruka turned her head to see a tall pale blond flight attendant. The flight attendant asked, "Excuse me mam, but would you and your boyfriend like a drink?" Eruka face turned bright red and snapped back, "He's not my boyfriend ribbit!" The flight attendant giggled because she thought Eruka was kidding and embarrassed. Before Eruka could cast a spell Crona leaned over and asked the attendant for two drinks. She gave the drinks to him and left.

Eruka hit Crona in the back of the head yelling, "Crona why'd you do that? Now she thinks we really are a couple!" Crona was rubbing his head whimpered, "I thought she'd leave you alone if I got us drinks." Eruka was surprised that Crona tried to do something nice for her. Crona still rubbing his head felt something cold touch his head. He turned to see Eruka holding ice in a napkin, here, it's from the drinks, she said blushing. "Sorry for hitting you and thank you ribbit." Crona yawned and rubbed his eyes, saying it was okay. Eruka responded, "Are you tried Crona?" He nodded and told her how Ragnarok hates planes so he gave Ragnarok sleeping medicine and it is now affecting him too. Before Eruka could ask a flight attendant for a pillow Crona fell asleep on her shoulder.

Eruka blushed. She took a closer look at Crona's face and started thinking how he was kind of cute. Just then she heard a voice, "Oh how sweet. I swear young love is such a beautiful thin." Eruka turned around to see it was the same flight attendant. Eruka whispered harshly, "we are not dating! We're just friends." The flight attendant left laughing leaving Eruka even more embarrassed. She looked at her watch and they still had 10 hours before landing. She yawned and laid her head on Crona's head and fell asleep. They stayed like that for the rest of the trip to South Africa.


End file.
